


What Bruce Doesn't Know

by ZenyZootSuit



Category: Ozark (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bruce figured out what's going on, Canon Divergence, Del takes unnecessary risks, DelByrde, Explicit Sexual Content, I wanted porn so I wrote this, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Marty is a good liar, Marty is done with this shit, Marty is not drunk enough for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/pseuds/ZenyZootSuit
Summary: "Marty, are you fucking Del?""I'm sorry, what?"





	What Bruce Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m baaaaaack. More self indulgent bullshit because why not. I wanted porn so I wrote it. That’s really all this is.

“Marty, are you fucking Del?”

Not a lot could break Marty’s concentration when he was focused on the numbers, but that certainly did. He blinked and looked up at his partner.

“…I’m sorry, what?”

Bruce huffed. “Del! Are you fucking him?”

Marty stared at him a while longer, face schooled in perfect stoicism. “Are…are you insane?”

“Well, are you?!”

“Why on Earth would you think that?”

Bruce rolled his eyes and slid into the chair next to Marty. “C’mon Marty, don’t play dumb. I’m your partner!”

“It’s just that I don’t understand where this is coming from, and also why you think it’s our _very dangerous business partner_ I’m fucking out of every possible person I could be fucking. Other than my wife, who you just accused me of cheating on, in case you didn’t notice.”

“Oh come on, it’s obvious. That whole hand on the back of the head greeting thing? The shit you get away with saying to him?”

“Like what?”

“You call him out on his bullshit on a regular basis! Just last week you told him that the Pablo Escobar-esque inspection ruse he was using with the lumbar company was bullshit! To his face! You and I have both seen him _shoot_ people for less than that and he just shrugged it off!”

*

_“Pablo Escobar, hmm?”_

_Marty paused in his task of divesting Del of his pants from where they’d ended up on the bed, Marty flat on his back and Del straddling his hips._

_“Honestly? Yeah, kinda.”_

_Del made a thoughtful noise and ground his ass against Marty’s cock._

_“And If I have reason to believe they’re stealing from me?”_

_“Talking business in bed, Del? Really?”_

_Del smirked. “Fair enough.”_

_*_

“Marty!”

He blinked himself out of the memory. “What?”

“Did you hear me?!”

“Yeah, I was just thinking about the work you interrupted. You know, the same work I’m doing for our _business partner_. And I don’t know, maybe it’s refreshing to get called out on your shit every now and again! Anyway, I called him out on that lest he forget he has $200,000 tied up in there right now.”

“Like hell you’re not fucking him.”

Marty snorted. “I am, in no way, shape or form, sleeping with Camino Del Rio, okay?”

*

_The two of them sat on the couch in Del’s hotel room, buck naked, Del’s arm more or less around Marty’s shoulders as Del fiddled with the accountant’s hair._

_“Qu_ é _perezoso,_ ¿ _no?” Del murmured absentmindedly._

_“…Lazy? How so?” Marty said after a moment, lifting his head off the back of the couch to look over at Del._

_“Fucking on a couch. Lazy.”_

_“We have fucked on various chairs a considerable number of times.”_

_“That’s not the same thing. That takes talent.”_

_Marty hummed and replaced his head._

_“I’ve got time before I’ll be missed. We could… stop being lazy.”_

_“I like the way you think, Marty Byrde,” Del said with a sly smile, leaning over to kiss him._

_*_

Bruce looked skeptical. “Whatever you say partner.”

“Bruce, what is your fascination with this?”

“Hey, I just wanna know what sort of fallout I need to watch out for!”

*

_“What did you just ask me?”_

_Marty was undaunted by his boss’s pissed off tone. “It’s a fair question, Del. You are clean, right?”_

_Del looked thoroughly scandalized. “/Am I clean?/“_

_Marty stared right back at him. “Yeah. That’s what I asked. And again, it’s a fair question.”_

_Del took a step closer so he was standing directly in front of the accountant. “And what exactly are you suggesting?”_

_Marty shrugged, exasperated. “Look, I don’t know who else you sleep with. And hey! I’m not judging! I just need to know if I need to get tested.” For a moment it almost seemed like Del was considering murdering him then and there, before he put on what was obviously a fake calm expression._

_“You know, that’s a great idea. I think I’ll get tested too. And if it turns out I do have something, considering it was you who forgot the condom just now, I’ll blame you for it. How’s that sound?”_

_“Me? You’re gonna blame me?” Marty asked indignantly as Del bent to pull up his pants._

_“What? I don’t know who else you sleep with.” He pulled his polo over his head and threw Marty’s pants at him from across the room. “But hey. I’m not judging.”_

_*_

It had taken Del a solid year and a half to get over that one. They had both been clean, thankfully (Marty didn’t really want to know what would have happened if they hadn’t been).

“Marty!”

“What?!”

Bruce huffed. “Where did you disappear to last night?”

Marty blinked again. “I went home. To my _wife_. Who I am _married_ to. And would not cheat on!”

*

_In all the years they had maintained their arrangement, Camino Del Rio had never been one to go slow. This time was no exception. The second he got Marty alone, he had put a hand around the back of Marty’s neck and kissed the breath out of him, leaving Marty thoroughly surprised._

_“Hey, wait, Del!”_

_The drug lord pulled back, looking mildly annoyed. “What!”_

_Marty gestured between the two of them. “This…is still a thing?”_

_“Yes. Why wouldn’t it be?”_

_“I thought…after last time—“_

_“A fair question. Now are we going to fuck or not?”_

_A recurring theme in their relationship was that Marty was not drunk enough for this. Yet again. Del didn’t give him a chance to respond, yanking Marty’s shirt over his head and slamming their mouths together._

_They both stripped down to their skin and then Marty was on his back on the bed, not entirely sure how he ended up there, with Del settling quickly over Marty’s hips. Despite most of the blood in his body going to his downstairs brain, there was one thing Marty was hardly fool enough to forget twice._

_“Hey, Del, hold on a sec—“_

_Del made a face and sighed heavily. “What now?” He leaned his elbows on either side of Marty’s head, mouth mere centimeters away from the accountant’s, which was very, very distracting._

_“Um, condom. I don’t have any condoms on me.”_

_Del smirked at him. “Marty Byrde, always prepared for everything, except this.” He kissed him briefly. “That’s fine. I don’t care.”_

_“Hey, hang on!” Marty grabbed Del by the hips to hold him still, earning him a rather dark look. “This is what the whole thing last time was about! Because we didn’t use a condom.”_

_Del rolled his eyes and leaned up. “No, the thing last time was you making undue assumptions. Now I’m telling you, right now, that I’m clean and so are you, and I don’t give a shit if you use a condom or not.” Marty was never meeting Del like this sober ever again. “Now are we going to fuck or not?”_

_Fine. Whatever. STIs are curable with antibiotics, right?_

_“Fine, have it your way, then,” he snapped before grabbing Del by the back of the head and dragging him down for another searing kiss. The drug lord hummed happily and returned it with vigor. Neither of them spoke again for a good long while._

_Marty barely heard Del when he did speak again, forehead pressed against the drug lord’s collarbone, hands tight around his hips._

_“What really makes me laugh is that you think I let just anybody do this,” he said breathlessly, shifting his grip on Marty’s shoulders to better look down at him. “This…” he paused briefly to take a breath after a rather sharp thrust. “Requires a fair amount of trust, from all parties involved. You don’t get that just anywhere. And without a condom? That’s a whole other level.”He sighed softly in pleasure. “Feels better though.”_

_Marty was quite honestly done with this. Done with Del and his impulsivity disguised as crypticness. So, in a burst of impulsivity of his own, he did something he’d never dared do before. He unbalanced and flipped Del clear on his back, settling between his thighs and savoring the look of surprise on the other man’s face._

_“Shut up,” he hissed, silencing any further comments with a kiss and going back to fucking the brains out of his boss. Del was right. It did feel better without a condom. Even after he broke the kiss to breathe, the other man voiced no complaints, rough pants catching in his throat, nails digging divots into Marty’s back. Neither of them lasted very long after that._

_Marty sat back on his heels to catch his breath, hands on Del’s knees to steady himself as he eyed the other man, who was still on his back and panting heavily. He deigned to let Del speak first._

_The other man was silent for a long time, eyes closed, before he ran a hand over his face and looked over at Marty._

_“Damn, you’re a good fuck...” he panted, letting his hand fall bonelessly back to the bed._

_Marty wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it definitely wasn’t that. He grinned, just a little bit._

_*_

“Alright fine.” Bruce held up his hands in surrender. 

Marty raised his eyebrows. “Yeah. Now if you’re done fantasizing, can I finish this before Del comes pull his Pablo Escobar ruse on us?”

Bruce made a face. “Fantasizing,” he grumbled before leaving Marty to his work.

“Also, talking shit like that? That’s the kind of thing that’ll get you shot if you’re not careful,” Marty called after him. Bruce made a noncommittal noise from the other side of the door.

Alone once more, Marty let out a breath. Was he aware of exactly how ill-advised his affair with a lieutenant in the second largest drug cartel was? Yes. Historically, that wasn’t the stupidest thing he’d ever engaged in since partnering with the Navaro cartel.

There was already a lot Bruce didn’t know, and didn’t need to, the exact nature of his relationship with Del being chief among them. 

 

**_El Fin_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Del takes undue risks and Marty forgets HIV is a thing. Condoms are your friends, use them. Also yeah, I know I kinda moved up that line in episode 1 about the Pablo Escobar routine, or rather applied it to a different scenario, but when Marty said that I was like wtf? This guy is coming to possibly kill you and you’re calling him out on his bullshit. You two have some sorta special relationship (they fucking). And the amount of times Del tells Marty he’s special? Like Del, you have a crush. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. One more thing: petition to call this ship something? DelByrde? Something like that? That’s what I’m gonna call it until I hear of something better.


End file.
